


First Date

by mychakk



Series: SAW in 221B words [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: My drabble for Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2017, day two: First Date. Pretty self explanatory, thought I'll share it here too.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



> Just a 221b drabble I wrote for SAW 2017 and originally posted on Tumblr.

##  **First Date**

_dedicated to @writingwife-83 whose story[First Kiss](https://writingwife-83.tumblr.com/post/160724393623/sherlolly-appreciation-week-day-3-first-kiss) inspired me to scrabble this little piece. _

* * *

“Oh for God’s sake. Really?!” Molly huffed in exasperation.

There was only a sniff coming from the lump curled up on the sofa.

“How long are you going to sulk now?” she asked with her arms akimbo. 

Still no answer.

Molly rolled her eyes. “Was it _really_ so bad of me? Honestly!”

Silence.

“Fine, Sherlock. Then I’m leaving.”

This finally caught his attention. He turned around quickly with a wide-eyed look of panic. “What?! No!”

Molly shot him a look. “Well? How am I supposed to react when you are acting like a child!”

Sherlock bristled. “Me! A child! It’s not as if I hadn't been _agonizing_ over asking you out for the last three months, making sure everything was perfect for you and you- you- you just came to me and did it just like _that_!”

Molly rolled her eyes. “So what! Is it about who asked who or about us finally going out together?” She asked sternly.

Sherlock paused, looking suddenly sheepish. “Erm. Of course it’s about us going out together.”

“Good, so we’re leaving then?” She asked still a little sternly, but her eyes were already twinkling at him.

Sherlock smiled tentatively. “Yes, yes we are, just let me get my coat.” 

“Finally.” She huffed good naturedly, then grinned.

It was finally going to be their official first date.

_Brilliant._

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews greatly appreciated :)


End file.
